


Countdown - The Video Collections

by Kamesan



Series: Countdown - Christmas Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Drunk Pidge (Voltron), Explosions, It goes nowhere - for now, Love at first sight?, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamesan/pseuds/Kamesan
Summary: Keith has insomnia and a video of a certain someone does not help.





	1. Crazy Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story. Main one will be up soon, I hope. Enjoy!

Keith heard an electronic ping emanate from his backpack. Huffing, he half slid it off his shoulders and rummaged around for his neglected cell phone. It was a text from the group conversation he'd been added to back when he'd been part of a class project. Somehow he was still tagged. The text read: **hey found thris vid from tht party bck in sept lol! good times**. Below was the icon of an uploaded video.

Keith sighed again and shoved the phone into his coat pocket, ignoring the other pings as the rest of the group responded. He'd untag himself later.

When he got home he'd already forgotten about the texts and the video. It was only when he had crawled into bed, clothes and all, did he hear another ping from his discarded coat on the floor. He burrowed further under the blankets, willing himself to sleep, but his insomnia got the better of him. He thrashed about, trying to get comfortable, and eventually rubbed his raw eyes and dragged his phone out of his coat pocket. He skimmed through the recently sent messages and was about to remove himself from the group chat when his eyes caught the uploaded video. He sighed and hit play, since he knew he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon anyway. The video icon spun slowly, buffering, then it started.

*  
The video shook violently as though whoever was filming was stumbling drunkenly or laughing, maybe both. The video took in the worn slope from the west side of campus, one of the many local party spots. It was riddled with scraggly trees and old concrete barriers, apparently pushed there by the more hardcore party goers trying to get their cars past the countless blockades erected over the years and down into the woods. There were a couple little fires flickering in the dusk, but nothing too big or the staff would see and shut them down.

The filmer meandered through the smoky gaggles of tipsy teens, video still shaky as hell, heading for towards the top of the slope. Someone was shouting and was met with a bunch of cheers. The video zoomed in erratically, eventually focusing on a cluster of people with a shopping cart in their center. A tall lanky boy was shaking the cart and laughing as a small individual tried to crawl into the basket. Once they were settled he leaped in behind them and took a swig from a bottle that materialized from the crowd as inebriated laugher and shouts of "dude!" and "you're both gonna die!" erupted. Farther off someone jeered "C'mon, Tailor!". The lanky boy grinned and rocked the cart, but it remained on its precariously flat surface. He shouted for someone to give them a push but everyone was backing up, even as drunk as they were they could sense this was too extreme. The small person in front was pumping their fist, mumble-shouting incoherently. The lanky boy lifted one leg out of the cart, trying to propel them forward without tipping the whole thing over. His foot scraped at the earth clumsily and they started moving. Fast. He hollered as he pulled himself back into the cart as it careened down the slope towards the many solid obstacles littering its path. With one leg braced on the front of the basket and arms outstretched he seemed to steer the cart away from the first barrier, almost like a surfer riding a wave. He managed to maneuver around a second barrier, then a tree, all to the sound of shrieks and cheers. The cart and crew zipped past the filmer and they scuffled to refocus on the descending duo. The boy whizzed around another tree but a low hanging branch nearly clipped him and he ducked at the last second, sending the cart towards a long pile of barriers that was too close to steer away from. More shouts from the crowd, truly frantic now. The boy heaved the cart sideways, pulling it over and into a drift as it slammed into the barriers, wheels first.

The video scrambled as the filmer started running down the slope towards the carnage. Voices echoed from all around, loud and hysteric. Then a scream cut through, primal and victorious. The video shook and leveled with the boy, out of focus, standing with his arms raised as he howled triumphantly. The other passenger was out of the basket and curled up in fetal position at his feet. Someone crouched beside them and had a hand on their shoulder, checking to see if they were hurt while several worried people looked on. After a second the person checking looked up and smiled.

"Just shaken." he confirmed, patting the little form tenderly. The video panned back up to the boy, who was being tousled and shoved around affectionately. His eyes were wide and glinted with shock while an adrenaline filled grin covered his face. As he turned away the video took in the smears of dirt and blood on the side of his face, and more nasty scrapes on his arm when he raised it to rub at his injuries. Someone laughed disbelieving and pointed to the gore.

"DUDE!"

The boy poked at his wounds, shoulders quaking as he laughed shakily. Then his glassy eyes lifted and made contact with the camera for a split second-

The video ended, his blue eyes frozen in a stare.  
*

Keith lay still, gazing at the paused face on the screen, then hit replay. Once. Twice. By the fifth time he paused partway through and just saved the whole video to his phone. He made sure it was properly in his files and then removed himself from the annoying group chat, but not before scouring the messages for information. A name, a hint, anything. But there was none. He swore quietly and opened the video again, watching the crazy blue eyed boy tear down the slope over and over. He turned up the volume on his crappy phone, trying to hear the boy's voice when he wasn't screaming like a hot caveman. But his words were always lost in the din.

"Dude!"

"You're both gonna die!"

"C'mon, Tailor!"

Taylor. His name was Taylor. Keith froze. He was certain he'd forgotten how to breathe. After a time the biological function of respiring kicked in again and he gulped at the lump in his throat. He replayed the video for what seemed like the hundredth time and lost himself in those flashing blue eyes.

 

***************************************

 

Main story [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031357/chapters/40043901) here.

 

 


	2. You Only Live Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE - PLEASE READ: Partway through writing this story I realized that this might be potentially triggering for some people, especially considering the recent events/attacks involving firearms that have occurred in the states and elsewhere. 
> 
> It is not my intention to make light of these events and if anyone finds this story tasteless please let me know and I will remove it.
> 
> I hope it will be read in the spirit it was meant in and we can all laugh at what a complete goof Lance is.

The video shook as it started, taking in the scuffed surface of the desk below it. After a moment whoever was holding the phone lifted it up to scan the classroom briefly, causing the scene to blur until it landed on a person sitting next to the holder, who was busy twisting something between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice behind the camera, the tone teasing, almost singsong. The guy flashed a smile in his friend's direction but continued to fiddle with the object in his hand, wrapping what looked to be mentos into a strip of paper. After a couple of seconds he lifted it up to the camera and turned it about, showing it off. It looked a bit like a cigar made out of toilet paper, the contents giving it an awkward lumpy shape. The person behind the camera chuckled, making the video shake.

"I don't think that's how you make a Cuban cigar." noted the voice, getting another smile from his friend, who lifted it to his lips and pretended to take a drag. "You gonna smoke it?"

"Better," responded the guy, leaning down to pull something from the backpack at his feet.

"Dude!" exclaimed the camera holder, making the video shake again. When his hands steadied the video returned to focus, taking in the bottle of Pepsi his friend held. The  cigar maker twisted the cap off and took a few swigs, then held up his bundle of white against the bottle, measuring the space between the liquid and the top. Satisfied with the distance he began sliding the parcel into the bottle, hooking the extra toilet paper ends over the lip of the bottle and slowly tighening the lid. 

"Noo, man, don't do this! Use your powers for good!" cried the camera holder, half laughing, half horrified. His friend simply let out a manical laugh, sounding disturbingly close to a stereotypical mad scientist. An illegible voice cut in and the video swerved towards the sound. A small person who was crouched in their seat a few rows back was scowling at the camera holder and his friend from behind their laptop screen, their comically lare glasses glinting menacingly. 

"This is for science!" retorted the guy, responding to whatever the glowering person had just said. They rolled their eyes at him and gathered up their laptop, heading for the seats at the back of the classroom. A few other students glanced over warily but otherrwise didn't move.

The guy turned back to camera, his blue eyes flashing, and grinned.

"For science." he said with finality, reaching for the bottle.

"Oh sh-!" hissed the camera holder as he leaped up, making the video shake and blur as he exited his seat. The sound of laughter followed his retreat and the video turned back to take in the guy, who was bitiing his lip to keep from giggling, his hand still resting on the bottle.

"You ready?" he called, taking a stance as if he was about to flee as he lifted the bottle off the desk by its cap. 

"Man, I am not helping you clean this up." said the camera holder, the video shaking a bit as he shuffled backwards even farther. 

"YOLO!" shouted the guy, giving his wrist a flick and flipping the bottle into the air, scrambling away as soon as his hand left the makeshift bomb.

"Who even says that anymo-" the voice behind the camera ended in a shriek as the bottle hit the desk, landing perfectly right side up before it utterly combusted with an earsplitting bang. Several other shrieks and shouts were heard as students clattered out of their seats and away from the blast site. A geyser of foaming pop sprayed out of the ruined hole, coating every nearby surface with sticky liquid, including the doubled up figure of the detonator himself, who was laughing hysterically as he was covered in wave after wave of Pepsi-mento slush.

"Oh my god!" shouted the voice from behind the camera, the video zooming in on the fountain of pop. "Oh my god, what have you done?!"

The guy pathetically waved a hand towards his friend, trying to catch his breath but slipping on the slimey floor instead and collapsing onto an equally slimey desk. 

"That was... perfect!" he wheezed, wiping a hand over his dripping face. "I'm so dead!" 

"What th fuck, Lance?!" someone shouted from off to the side, and several more irritated voices joined in. The video panned around the classroom, sweeping over faces of horrror, disgust, and even awe as everyone recovered from explosion. 

"Hunk," whined the prankster, Lance, as he crawled towards the camera. "Save meee!" 

"No way, buddy. You're on your own." chuckled the voice, the video tilting as the holder moved away from the advances of his soggy friend. Suddenly a door on on the far side of the classroom swung open, causing the video to jerk as the holder flinched at the sound. 

"Good morning, class!" sang the professor as he strode in. "Are you ready for-WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!!" 

The video shook violently one last time as the holder scrambled to end the recording, the sounds of absolute chaos echoing throughout the classroom before it cut out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during work... help :D

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out fanfic writing for the first time. This is a side/prequel story for the main Christmas themed Klance fic I'm working on, called 'Countdown'. Maybe this is too spoilery? Oh well.


End file.
